starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Park (Soldiers)
|fgcolor= |image=Park Soldiers Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps |birth= |death= |gender=Male |hair= |eyes= |job=Corporal |family= }} Corporal Park is a soldier in the Dominion Marine Corps who serves at Camp Pitcairn on Cavir.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1''' (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Biography Park was a member of the Dominion Marine Corps as part of occupying force on Cavir in the demilitarized zone. During his time in the zone he worked with a number of illegal miners, or "gophers," who prospected around Cavir, becoming friends with one named John Rosenberg. Later, he was assigned to a squad under newly graduated Lieutenant Shivani Singh. While she was enthused about the ideology about the Dominion, her strict nature and morality began to wear on Park and the squad. The group tracked a pair of feral hydralisks in the Tablelands, but on the way discovered an illegal miner. Singh ordered her squad to arrest him, though Park protested. Eventually they found the miner to be John Rosenberg, and Singh had Park begin to apprehend him. Park assured Rosenberg that the lieutenant was just establishing her authority and they would have him out soon. However soon after a zerg lurker attacked, killing Private Nantes. Sergent Tiller ordered Park to leave Rosenberg and return fire as a number of zerg advanced on them. Park and his crew fended off the lurkers and the hydralisks, but the lurker was able to shoot one final spine into Nantes, killing her. Park and his squad seemed to blame Singh for the operation's failure. Later, Singh took Park and his squad to relocate miners under Kelso. However, the miners began to react with hostility, and they tossed pieces of rock at Park. The squad left the enraged miners behind. Later, the squad would occasionally arrest illegal miners and scout zerg positions.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers '''2 (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Enraged at the death of Nantes however, Park planted a bomb in Singh's APC. The explosion injured, but did not kill, Singh and Tiller. Singh recovered, and after going on patrol she apologized to her squad, and said she should have listened to him. Park was still enraged by the death of Nantes, and called her out, but Tiller told him to stand down. Over the next few days squad cohesion increased as they scouted the zerg positions and kept miners away from the zerg. One patrol, they discovered a mass number of zerglings in the cavern, but they ignored the Dominion forces. Singh later revealed to the squad that the miners increased the zerg attacks, that that there may be a hive in the region. Later, Colonel Basch called Park into the office, revealing that Park's alibi about the day of the bombing was not corroborated by the other squad members, and that he knew Park was behind it. Park revealed that it was for Nantes's death, and that he did not mean for Tiller to get caught in the blast. Basch ordered Park to be sent to the brig. However, as a zerg approached, Park insisted he should help with the battle, and Park was ordered to help on the wall.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Not long after, Camp Pitcairn was overrun by the zerg, and the death of Basch put Singh in command. She worked with the Tiger's Claw mercenaries in order to defeat the zerg, but the base was devastated. In the aftermath of the battle, Singh released Park, and told him that he would not court marshal him if he remained a contact between her and Ravi Dhawan who led the mercenaries as they illegally operated out of Camp Pitcairn, part of their agreement for aiding in the defense of the base. Park pointed out that should their operations be discovered it would be his head on the chopping block, to which Singh said she expected it would. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers '''4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Terran characters in Soldiers Category:Terran marines